Eu queria que tudo fosse diferente
by Julia Yuri
Summary: A vida de Harry muda completamente, ao dormir em uma fria noite, e acordar casado com sua melhor amiga... Leiam!
1. Se tudo fosse diferente 1

**N/A ( Harry Potter não me pertence... J.K ... hã... alguém sabe como se escreve mesmo o sobrenome dela?)**

**Aproveitem a leitura...**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Há muito tempo, eu sabia o que era felicidade._

_Há muito tempo, os dias de inverno não eram tão frios como hoje._

_Há muito tempo... quando eu estava com ela... tudo se transformava no belo..._

_Há muito tempo... eu não me sentia tão só..._

_Ela fazia a minha vida mudar com um simples sorriso... a minha grande amiga... viraria o meu grande amor..._

_Mas hoje, o sorriso dela desapareceu... não por culpa dela, mas por culpa minha... eu fui embora... fui eu que desapareci..._

_Hoje eu estou sozinho... e o que só me sobrou... foram as lembranças..._

_De um tempo... que eu fui feliz..._

**EU QUERIA QUE FOSSE DIFERENTE**

Nevava muito naquela fria madrugada de Londres.

Harry ainda trabalha no Ministério da Magia. Sabia que poderia passar o trabalho para outra pessoa, mas isso mantinha sua cabeça ocupada.

Fazia mais de 5 anos que Harry Potter fora nomeado Auror Principal do Ministério da magia. Isso o tornava quase um chefe, ou até mesmo líder no mundo bruxo.

Agora que Voldemort estava morto, tanto o mundo bruxo como o mundo trouxa estava em paz. Agora tanto ele como seus amigos não precisavam mais lutar. Então seu trabalho estava terminado.

Harry se afastou literalmente de seus valiosos amigos, Rony e Hermione. Não que já não gostasse mais da companhia deles, pelo contrário, mas ver Hermione nos braços de Rony era triste demais.

Tinha quase certeza que os amigos estavam juntos, pois flagrou um quase beijo um dia antes da grande batalha com Lord Voldemort. E ver a sua adorada Hermione nos braços de outro iria doer demais.

Nunca teve coragem de se declarar. Dizer que a amava. Talvez se tivesse feito, tudo seria diferente. Agora nem preferia saber como ela estava, se havia casado com Rony, se tinha filhos, seria extremamente doloroso saber disso.

Por isso, fora mais fácil fugir.

Já se passava das 4 da manhã, quando vencido pelo cansaço resolveu ir para casa. O caminho até seu apartamento não era tão longo, mas Harry dirigiu o mais devagar possível. Aquela era a pior parte: chegar em casa e não ter ninguém esperando por ele.

Entrou no apartamento frio e escuro. Foi para seu quarto pensando em Hermione. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas? Se tivesse tido coragem para dizer a ela o que sentia, quem sabe, tudo seria diferente.

Harry acordou com a claridade do quarto. _Eu não tinha fechado as cortinas ontem?_- pensou virando-se para o outro lado da cama, quando bateu em algo. Levantou a cabeça para ver no que havia batido.

_Hermione!_ – exclamou, olhando a figura feminina se aninhando em seus braços.

_Bom dia, meu amor_...- sussurrou, Mione abrindo os olhos e dando um pequeno sorriso.

_O que está fazendo aqui?_

_Como assim?_ – perguntou confusa – _Meu amor, você dormiu bem? Teve algum pesadelo? –_ exclamou preocupada, colocando sua mãos no rosto de Harry.

_O que está fazendo na minha casa, e na minha CAMA!_

_Não é sua casa meu amor, é nossa casa, e também é nossa cama..._- disse sorrindo para Harry, - _Acho que você deve estar com febre._

_Masvocê não deveria estar aqui, você deveria estar com o Rony!_ - exclamou Harry levantando da cama.

_Tá bom, meu amor, eu adoro o seu senso de humor, mas de manhã já é demais!_ – disse Hermione levantando da cama.

_Você não deveria estar aqui! _- afirmou Harry.- _Eu devo estar sonhando...- _sussurrou o jovem bruxo.

_Harry!_- Mione saiu de baixo das cobertas, e Harry se arrependeu profundamente de ter se afastado dela. Mione usava uma camisola branca quase transparente, que batia no começo das coxas, revelando que bela mulherHermione havia se tornado.

_Acho que você precisa de um incentivo para acordar, não é ?- _sussurrou a mulher, se aproximando de Harry.

_Incentivo? –_Harry não reconheceu sua própria voz, estava estáticoe totalmente concentrado nos movimentos de Hermione.

_Sim..._- sussurrou, levando um mão até a nuca de Harry, e puxando ao seu encontro. - _Você quer um beijo de bom dia?_- perguntou a jovem com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Harry não deu a resposta, colou seus lábios nos dela, num beijo selvagem e quente. Sempre quisera beijar Hermione, sempre imaginou como seria o gosto dos lábios dela. Em sua imaginação eles sempre eram doces, e agora comprovou que não era só na imaginação.

Sim, os lábios dela eram doces.

Sentiu os dedos dela acariciarem sua nuca e se perderem nos fios negros e macios. A língua dela invadiu sua boca, aprofundando o beijo.

As mãos dele se perderam dentro da delicada camisola, enquanto sua pele queimava como brasa, ao senti-la tocar seu tórax despido.

Os lábios dela deixaram os dele e começaram a beijar seus pescoço e face, numa trilha deliciosa de beijos.

Estavam quase se jogando na cama para se amarem quandouma fina e delicada voz chamou suas atenções.

_AH VOCÊS NÃO VÃO NAMORAR AGORA, NÉ! – _perguntou a pequena menina com a voz manhosa. Era uma menina de 4 anos, com longos cabelos ruivos como os de Hermione, mais os olhos verdes, idênticos aos seus.

Bom dia filhinha! - disse Mione, indo até a criança e dando um beijo em seu rosto.

Bom dia mamãe.- respondeu a pequena.

Bom dia papai!- disse a pequena correndo até Harry.

O senhor dormiu bem?- perguntou a criança abraçando as pernas de Harry.

_Meu Deus, essa criança é minha filha? O que está acontecendo, eu durmo e acordo casado e ainda por cima com uma filha, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? - _pensou

Meu Deus papai, o senhor tá ficando pálido...- disse a menina subindo na cama, com a tentativa de ficar na altura do pai.

_Deixa eu ver...-_ exclamou a pequena, colocando suas doces mãozinhas no rosto de Harry.-_ é febre o senhor não tem...-_ disse pensativa.

Amy deixa seu pai em paz, e vai tomar o seu café, a Anna tá te esperando lá em baixo. – a voz de Hermione vinha de fora do quarto.

Tá bom!- gritou a criança, descendo da cama – _tchau papai_ - e saindo do quarto correndo.

_Tchau..._

Seja lá o que está acontecendo, eu tenho quase certeza, não é real.

Continua...

Gente façam uma autora feliz e deixam Reviews...

E então galera, mais uma historia para os fãs de HH ficarem felizes...

Espero que gostem pois eu vou tentar fazer o melhor...

E então será que Harry está sonhando, ou será que alguém colocou num universo alternativo...

Isso fica para o próximo cap.

Um grande beijo...


	2. Se tudo fosse diferente 2

_Oi gente!_

_Valeu pelos reviews...Obrigada por estarem acompanhando a história..._

_Um grande beijo..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

EU QUERIA QUE TUDO FOSSE DIFERENTE

_Ai meu Deus... o que será que tá acontecendo?_

_Será que eu to sonhando?_

_Não... se fosse sonho, eu não estaria me perguntando se eu estou sonhando...?Certo?_

Harry andava de um lado para o outro pelo quarto, tentando achar uma resposta para o que estava fazendo ali.

Tudo parece igual...- murmurou enquanto se olhava no espelho. Os cabelos pretos continuavam os mesmos, a cicatriz na testa... olhou para o quarto.

Tudo estava no seu devido lugar. Do mesmo jeito que o havia deixado na noite passada. _Só que na noite passada eu não tinha uma esposa e nem uma filha..._- pensou indo até a janela.

Se debruçou sobre ela. Olhou para seu carro, estacionado no lugar de costume. Tudo parecia igual... a mesma casa, o MESMO QUARTO!

Olhou para sua mão esquerda. _Ah... bela aliança... ALIANÇA! _

Tirou do dedo rapidamente para poder ver melhor.

O que foi amor?

Era a voz de Hermione, que vinha de fora do quarto, provavelmente preocupada pelo grito que Harry tinha dado.

Nada! Não foi nada!- gritou Harry. Entrando rapidamente no banheiro.

_Ai... o que tá acontecendo ? - _exclamou enquanto abria a torneira, para molhar o rosto.

_Essa é sua nova realidade! _A voz vinha da imagem ainda distorcida no espelho.

Quem é você?

Ora Senhor Potter, não me reconhece?

Dumbledore!- exclamou Harry, olhando a imagem agora nítida do velho bruxo –_ Mas... o que está fazendo aqui?_

_Calma... eu vou explicar..._

_EXPLICAR?DUMBLEDORE ONTEM EU DORMI, ABSUTAMENTE SOZINHO, E HOJE COMO NUM PASSE DE MAGICA EU ACORDO CASADO E AINDA POR CIMA COM A HERMIONE! TIRANDO O FATO QUE EU TENHO UMA F..._

_Filha.- interrompeu o professor – uma esperta garotinha, deveria ver, sua capacidade de voar na vassoura é absolutamente fantástica! Isso ela puxou de voc..._

_NÃO DIGA QUE ELA PUXOU ISSO DE MIM! ELA NEM É MINHA FILHA!_

_É claro que é! Harry, isso é a sua realidade agora. Estou te dando a chance de ter a vida que sempre quis!- _disse Dumbledore.

MAS NÃO É A MINHA VIDA! Eu quero minha vida de volta, não tem o direito de mudar nada nela. Me mande de volta!

_Aproveite enquanto pode... o feitiço não dura muito tempo...- _exclamou, não ligando para o que Harry dizia.

_Harry aproveite a chance para recuperar o que perdeu...-_ a voz de Dumbledore estava sumindo, assim como sua imagem no espelho.

_Harry não desperdice, ame essa vida, ame a chance que estou te dando... viva... pela primeira vez Harry...- _disse antes de desaparecer por completo.

Dumbledore! - gritou, atingindo o espelho com ambas as mãos.

Não acredito! - murmurou passando a mão pelo cabelo num gesto de nervosismo.

Não acredita no que?- perguntou Mione, enquanto entrava no banheiro.

Nada, em nada...- exclamou Harry, balançando a cabeça e saindo do banheiro.

Harry, tem certeza que está bem? – perguntou a ruiva, franzindo as sobrancelhas e se aproximando dele.

_Ela estava chegando muito perto... Ah não Hermione, não faz isso comigo...-_pensou lembrando do beijo que há pouco tempo tinha dado na jovem. - Tenho sim!- respondeu rapidamente.

Que bom, pelo menos não vai chegar atrasado no trabalho...- desconversou Mione, andando pelo quarto.

Trabalho? É mesmo nem tinha pensado nisso, será que ainda era Auror, será que ainda trabalhava ao lado de Sirius e Lupin?

Mione...- chamou-a.

Sim...

Hã... é... você, hã... quero dizer, eu... eu ainda...

Ah é, Sirius ligou! Eu disse a ele que você estava meio doente, mas como ele sempre diz: Um Auror não pode deixar que os obstáculos o impeçam...- disse, engrossando a voz, tentando imitar Sirius.

_Ai que bom... eu ainda sou Auror... pelo menos..._

Ah desculpa amor, eu te interrompi, o que você quer me dizer?

Nada, eu ia dizer, que... _eu ainda nem tomei banho! _- Harry sentiu vontade de bater na própria testa por isso, - _nossa que mentirinha mais cafona!_

Ah... se você quiser nós podemos tomar banho juntos...?

Tomar banho juntos?- perguntou Harry com a cara mais abobalhada possível.

É, eu também tenho que trabalhar...e se não nos apressarmos iremos chegar atrasados!- exclamou impaciente – vem Harry?

_Ai Deus o que eu fiz para merecer tamanho castigo?Ah se pudesse... eu entraria naquele banheiro e terminaria o que comecei hoje de manhã... mas..._

Pode tomar banho primeiro, eu espero você...- disse, tentando parecer calmo.

Olhou para Hermione. Seu rosto parecia confuso, como se não esperasse essa resposta de Harry.

Tudo bem então. Se é assim que você quer. – exclamou a mulher entrando no banheiro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius estava explicando o caso mais uma vez. Mas Harry nem estava prestando atenção.

Entendeu?- perguntou o padrinho, fechando a pasta do caso.

O quê?

O que está acontecendo? Você não é de se distrair... é algum problema com o Hermione?

Ao ouvir o nome dela, Harry pareceu ainda mais distante.

_Como que eu vou dormir do lado dela? Como que eu vou... vê-la todos os dias e não poder nem ao menos tocar nela..._

_Dumbledore disse que essa era minha realidade agora, mas eu não sou o que ela pensa, eu não sou o Harry que ela se casou._

_Eu não sou..._

Harry!

_E aquela garotinha...eu não sou o pai dela... eu sei que alguém vai perceber..._

Harry!

_Meu Deus, vê-la se trocar na minha frente... e..._

_HARRY TIAGO POTTER!_

Era Sirius, que já estava com a face vermelha, de tanto chamar por ele.

O que você tem, rapaz?- perguntou preocupado.

Não é nada, eu estou bem Sirius... sério, eu to bem!- desconversou, levantando-se de onde estava. – Vamos fechar esse caso.- exclamou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Assim que eu gosto de ver!- disse Sirius levantando-se também e acompanhando o afilhado até a porta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry chegou em casa já passavam das nove da noite. Estava cansado, mas nada comparado ao que passava em sua outra realidade.

Entrou na casa. E se deparou com uma cena nada peculiar.

Amy Potter! Já para cama!- falava Hermioneà uma pequena garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes.

Mas mamãe, eu prometo que é só hoje, só hoje mamãe, que eu vou ficar acordada até mais tarde, é que vai passar um filme muito legal, nas sessão das onze.- dizia a pequena menina, com as mãozinhas juntas e sentada nos primeiros degraus da grande escada que dava para os quartos.

Onze? De jeito nenhum! Para cama!- exclamou Mione, já impaciente.

Ahhhh...- exclamou a criança, fazendo bico, mas pelo menos subiu, obedecendo a mãe.

Mas amanhã é sábado!- disse, virando-se para Mione, já no alto da escada.

Não interessa...CAMA!

Ah...Oi e boa noite papai!- suspirou, virando-se para ir para seu quarto.

Harry riu internamente com a cena. Nunca imaginou que Hermione fosse uma mãe tão rígida.

Ah essa menina...

Ouviu ela suspirar e respirar fundo. E viu quando ela se virou para ele.

Boa noite...- disse, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto – como foi o seu dia?

Cansativo...- disse Harry, largando-se no sofá. – Mas tudo bem...e o seu?- perguntou.

Cansativo ao extremo. - exclamou sentando-se ao lado de Harry. - Se eu não amasse o que eu faço, eu estaria perdida. A vida de uma médica não é fácil, não.- exclamou passando a mão pela nuca.

Será que Amy dormiu?

Acho que sim, senão ela já estaria aqui, pedindo para assistir o filme.- lembrou Harry.

É, você tem razão... Acho que podemos aproveitar, não?- disse a jovem passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry.

Aproveitar...- sussurrou.

Sim... esse será o seu castigo... por não querer tomar banho comigo hoje de manhã...- murmurou Hermione, aproximando seus lábios dos de Harry.

Mione...sobre aquilo eu...- mas foi calado pelos lábios doces de Hermione.

Poucos segundos depois, o juramento de não tocá-la nessas circunstâncias foi totalmente esquecido.

Ela era experiente, em poucos movimentos, ela estava sentada em seu colo, enquanto o beijava apaixonadamente.

As mãos dele já exploravam as costas e a cintura da jovem.

Harry ainda não se sentia seguro o bastante para aprofundar os toques.

_O que foi? Me toque Harry... me toque..._- sussurrou Mione no ouvido do moreno, enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para quebrar a barreira da insegurança de Harry.

As mãos do rapaz entraram por debaixo da blusa da mulher, acariciando a barriga esbelta e a pele macia e alva. Enquanto isso, as mãos dela buscavam desesperadamente desfazer os botões da camisa de Harry.

Com braços fortes e trabalhados, Harry a abraçou, acomodando-se mais entre as pernas dela, enquanto deitava-a no sofá. Prensou seu corpo contra o dela.

Harry...- gemeu Hermione, ao sentir os lábios dele beijar seu pescoço.

Era maravilhoso sentir o frágil corpo dela embaixo do seu.

Sentiu as mãos dela passearem por suas costas e tórax, e sentiu ela cravar as unhas em seu ombro.

_Eu te quero...- sussurrou Harry no ouvido da jovem._

_Eu te amo..._

Harry não soube de onde achou forças para parar e se afastar dela.

Era como se aquelas três palavras o fizessem acordar do transe. Por que achou tão sujopossui-la depois que ela disse essas palavras?

_Eu não sou o que ela pensa... eu não sou..._

Com esse único pensamento, Harry se levantou do corpo de Hermione.

Pediu desculpas, disse que estava cansado e subiu a escada. Deixando uma Hermione sozinha e desamparada no sofá da sala.

Continua...

DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA...

Gente desculpem por esse final...e não fiquem com raiva do Harry...

Agradecimentos aos Reviews: Mayara, Thatinha Potter , Marismylle , Annette Fowl , Jéssy , Ana Jully Potter, Mione G. Potter RJ, Mia, Mione03, Mikazuki-chan, Ca- cacazinha...e um agradecimento especial: a Silvinha Potter OBRIGADA POR POSTAR PRA MIM!

Um grande beijo...

E lembre-se façam uma autora feliz: Deixem um reviews...

Júlia Yuri


End file.
